fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn
Capricorn the Goat aka Caprico, is a Celestial Spirit that was possessed by Zoldeo, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and thus his body was under the allegiance of Grimoire Heart. When his body was part of Grimoire Heart, it had authority over underlings such as Yomazu and Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 8 Since his freedom from Zoldeo, he has left Grimoire Heart for the Fairy Tail Guild with his rightful summoner, Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 19 Appearance Caprico is a tall and thin goat-like humanoid with beige skin. His goat-like features include floppy ears, curved horns, hooved feet, a prominent nose, a tail, a goatee, and fur lining his legs. He wears a tuxedo-like uniform that only covers the top half of his torso, thereby leaving his prominent abdominal muscles exposed. He wears dark pants with a white design that are held up by a belt. He has a metal bracelet around each arm near the wrist and possesses long fingernails. Lastly, he wears a pair of sinister-looking black shades that prevent others from seeing his eyes. In the past, when he was contracted with Layla, and after Lucy received his key, he wore a more formal attire that covered his entire body. Personality Caprico, while possessed by Zoldeo, had a calm, serious demeanor and showed little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members, except while in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15 After being freed from Zoldeo, Caprico is shown to be quite loyal to both Layla and Lucy, claiming that he "cannot give his power to Lucy as it already belongs to her".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 18 He is also very respectful as he calls everybody with the honorific "-sama".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 12-14 History At one point, Capricorn met and made a contract with a Celestial Spirit Mage named Layla Heartfilia. However, Layla became fatigue and decided to retire from her life as a Mage. She entrusted her three spirits (Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer) to three new owners. One of the recipients is Zoldeo who took Capricorn's key. However, Capricorn made a pact with Layla, promising to give his strength to Layla's child if the child decides to pursue the path of Magic. At first, Zoldeo agreed to the pact but gradually became swallowed up by darkness and used his Magic on Capricorn, breaking a taboo and ending up possessing Capricorn's body. Due to this, Capricorn is able to stay in the Human World for 17 years. During this time, Capricorn, possessed by Zoldeo, became a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 15-17 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Capricorn first appears in Grimoire Heart's flying ship, saying not to underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild, and that he was born for this day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 7 He is later revealed to be the boss of Yomazu and Kawazu. As the airship draws closer to Tenrou Island, Caprico mentions that he will take the upcoming battle seriously. He then looks on as Makarov using his Titan Magic, intercepting the airship in the bay of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-18 After Makarov attacks the airship, Hades tells Caprico to take everyone on board to the island, saying that he would personally take care of Makarov. Caprico complies, using his Magic to 'store' away all his guild members before flying out of the airship on his jetpack. As he flies over Tenrou Island, he releases numerous bubbles that contain the Grimoire Heart members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 3-7 The members then land all over the island, ready to battle Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13 As Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Loke, and Gray Fullbuster begin dispatching the lesser-ranked members, Caprico appears and transports them away with his Magic, saying they didn't have the strength necessary to defeat them, and that he alone would suffice. Lucy and Loke show surprise at him being a goat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 Utilizing great speed and powerful kicks, he quickly launched several powerful blows on all four of his opponents, knocking out Lucy and Cana and managing to hit both Gray and Loke with another kick, gaining the upper hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 10-11 As Cana and Lucy get back up, he explains to the four Mages what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 Loke explains that his brand of Lost Magic is Human Subordination, which dampens the Magic and fighting prowess of those around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 9 Loke tells the others that their opponent is indeed Capicorn, a golden key Celestial Spirit, and that since he himself is not human, Loke can fight him on equal footing, telling Lucy and the others to leave, which they do so, albeit unwillingly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 10-13 As soon as the three depart, Loke powers up his fist with light and punches Caprico, knocking him backwards. Caprico immediately responds by kneeing Loke in the stomach and then summoning a human named San Jiao Shin, who slashes Loke with a polearm weapon. Caprico says that he is has no master, and then ponders aloud about Loke's master. He then realizes that the blonde girl that Loke hastily sent away is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and goes berserk, bellowing that he will not let Lucy get away in one piece.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 13-20 Leo then realizes that Caprico had been possessed by a human spirit. After Zoldeo tried to take over Leo's body, he took a hit from Regulus, as Leo transfered over his main Magic to Capricorn. Capricorn used Regulus to injure Loke and free him before Zoldeo took control.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8-13 With Zoldeo's defeat, Capricorn was free from his long enslavement, and he decided to return to the spirit world to rest and regain his strength before coming back to aid Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 18-19 Lucy calls on Capricorn again during her battle with Team Natsu, against Hades. Capricorn elbows Hades in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 13-14 Current Magic and Abilities Master Physical Combatant: Caprico has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. Mostly using kick-based attacks such as high kicks, spinning kicks, and knee attacks, he is capable of easily pummeling four opponents onto the ground before they could even cast their spells since he can weaken their power and Magical abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Page 10-11 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Former Magic and Abilities The Magic and Abilities expressed here where techniques he used while possessed, as such they were actually abilities belonging to Zoldeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8 Caprico_Capsule_Magic.jpg|Caprico recalling subordinates Caprico_Jet_Pack.jpg|Caprico with his jetpack GH_Members_in_Capsules.jpg|Caprico releasing Grimoire Heart humans in bubbles Human Subordination.jpg|Caprico's Human Subordination Magic Caprico Seal.jpg|Summoning Seal SanJiaoShin.jpg|Hero of Rubengard, San Jao Shin Samagui.jpg|Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui Multi-Summon.jpg|Knights Huma Raise.jpg|Huma Raise Caprico Regulus.jpg|Capricorn using Regulus Human Subordination: While possessed by Zoldeo, he used a Lost Magic known as Human Subordination, which allowed him to weaken nearby humans' physical and Magical abilities, as well as to enslave humans to make them fight for him, allowing him to summon them as he wished: in short, a reversed version of Celestial Spirit Magic, which allowed him to keep the upper hand in a battle against four of Fairy Tail's top Mages. *'Recall': By clapping his hands, Caprico can store away his human guildmates for easier transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 7 He can release them later from bubbles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-13 *'Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin' (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin): Caprico calls on San Jiao Shin, an anti-government general that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. He is fast, and wields a long spear-like weapon with a dragon figurehead. According to public documents, he went missing in action but the truth is that he became a subordinate. Caprico summons him by waving his index and tall fingers together at his enemies direction, creating a stream of Magic-based runes from the said fingers' motion, and manifesting the General.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 16-17 *'Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui' (ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui): A human summoned to hunt down Lucy. He wears a helmet, has fur leggings, carries a bow with antlers at the limbs, and has a quiver full of arrows on his back. He is knocked to the ground and defeated by Loke before he can do anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-3 *'Knights': Caprico puts his hand in front of him with his palms stretched out, facing his target. Five knights appear and head towards the target. Used against Loke, but were defeated with Lion Brilliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 3-4 *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): A spell that allows Caprico's former occupant Zoldeo to take control over a human and make it his subordinate. If used on anything else, like a spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did with Caprico and Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 7-9 Regulus: Caprico was able to momentarily use Leo's exclusive Magic Regulus when Zoldeo switched bodies with Leo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 12-13 Weapons/Items Jetpack (former):Caprico used a jetpack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jetpack was used in conjunction with his human summoning Magic to efficiently paradrop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. However, he seems to have taken it off after he landed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 7 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico *Loke vs. Caprico *[[Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades|Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades]] Trivia *Rather than referring to himself with the Japanese Watashi (私 わたし), Caprico refers himself as Mee (私 メエ).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 7 This may be referring to how a goat sounds in Japanese standards. Quotes *(To Loke) ''"I cannot give my power to Lucy at this point. For it already belongs to her." ''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, page 19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Villains Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Former Villains